mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Девочки из Эквестрии: Легенды Вечнозелёного леса
Русская стенограмма = :Спайк: храпит :Сумеречная Искорка: сне Нет... Не может быть...! Это неправда...! :Флаттершай: Э, Искорка? :в дверь :Спайк: лает :Сумеречная Искорка: О, нет-нет-нет-нет! Неужели я проспала! :открывается :Сансет Шиммер: Странно. Не похоже на тебя. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я знаю! :Пинки Пай: Разве у тебя нет противного будильника, будящего будильник? :звенит :Сансет Шиммер: Всё будет хорошо. Мы поможем собраться. :Спайк: задыхается :Эпплджек: вздыхает Мы едем в лес. Зачем ей это? :Рарити: Даже если бы она летела на луну, я бы настояла на вечернем платье. Кто знает, что там будет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я только переоденусь. :Девочки из Эквестрии: Полуночная Искорка?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Как это возможно? Сансет Шиммер помогла победить тебя! :Полуночная Искорка: Ты и твои друзья никогда не победят меня! смех :Эпплджек, Рарити и Радуга Дэш: вопят :Флаттершай и Пинки Пай: вопят :Спайк и Сумеречная Искорка: вопят :Полуночная Искорка: Полуночная Искорка — часть тебя! Я буду ждать тебя в самых тёмных уголках твоего разума! Я вернусь, Искорка! И'' я не остановлюсь, пока не заберу ''всю твою магию! :Сумеречная Искорка: Аа! :Сумеречная Искорка: Остановись! :Спайк: Искорка, проснись! :Пинки Пай: Мы не можем остановиться! Мы ещё не приехали! :Сансет Шиммер: Слушай, ты в порядке? :Сумеречная Искорка: Да. Всё хорошо. :Пинки Пай: Нам будет очень весело! Мы будем жарить пастилу, есть пастилу и спать на подушках из пастилы! :Радуга Дэш: Да, но это уж вряд ли. :Пинки Пай: Может, ты и не будешь. :скрип :Директор Селестия: Внимание, ученики: мы почти на месте. Но до приезда мы хотим сказать, что гордимся вами: вы заработали достаточно денег, чтобы отправиться в этот поход. :Заместитель Директора Луна: У нас остались лучшие воспоминания об этих лесах — уверена, вам тоже понравится. :Принцесса Селестия: Кто рад, что едет в Лагерь Эверфри?! :Ученики: радуются :Флаттершай: Правда же, Лагерь Эверфри красивый? Так хочется скорее погулять по лесу. :Спайк: И я тоже хочу с вами. :Флаттершай: Ты тоже хочешь увидеть милых лесных жителей? :Спайк: Да! Особенно белок. Особенно, если их можно будет погонять! задыхается :Эпплджек: А я хочу пожить в лесу. Построю укрытие, добуду пищу... :Радуга Дэш: Ты же знаешь, что нам дадут палатки и еду? :Эпплджек: Да! Но всё равно буду добывать пищу. :Рарити: вздыхает А я буду отдыхать. Этот год был слишком напряжённым на мой вкус. :Пинки Пай: Точно! Мы бились с тремя сиренами, которые гипнотизировали нас своим пением, с конкурирующей школой и двумя друзьями-демонами! Сансет и Искорке Э, хе-хе, без обид. :Сансет Шиммер: Намёк понятен. Искорке Ты привыкнешь. :Эпплджек: Да уж. Школа Кантерлот стала магнитом для магии. Хорошо попасть в место, где нам не придётся об этом думать. :Флэш Сентри: Держи, Искорка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо. Ты... Флэш, верно? :Флэш Сентри: Да, это я! А ты — это ты. И мы пока мало знакомы. бормочет Ну я и сказал. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж. Тогда... ещё увидимся. :Сансет Шиммер: Ты же знаешь, что есть девочка — копия тебя, когда она тут, но в другом измерении она принцесса-пони. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ага. :Сансет Шиммер: Флэшу она очень нравилась. :Сумеречная Искорка: О. :рупора :Глориоса Дейзи: рупору Всем привет! Если вы все зайдёте во двор, будет здорово! Пора начать лучшую походную неделю в жизни! :разговаривают :Спайк: лает :Глориоса Дейзи: Всем привет! Добро пожаловать в Лагерь Эверфри! Я — директор лагеря Глориоса Дейзи! Считайте меня дружелюбным гидом. А это мой брат Тимбер Спрус! :Тимбер Спрус: Считайте меня классным парнем... которого всегда зовут туда, где веселья. :Глориоса Дейзи: Мы здесь, чтобы радовать гостей,— прежде чем вы расселитесь по палактам, мы хотим послушать вас. Тут вы можете делать всё, что хочется :Тимбер Спрус: Да, только не гуляйте у каменоломни. Это запрещено. :Глориоса Дейзи: Да, но есть масса всяких других мест. Какие занятия сделают эту неделю лучшей в вашей жизни? :Радуга Дэш: Скалолазание! :Глориоса Дейзи: Есть! :Радуга Дэш: Стрельба из лука! :Глориоса Дейзи: Конечно! :Радуга Дэш: Тетербол! :Глориоса Дейзи: Естественно! :Сансет Шиммер: Радуга, я знаю, ты активная, но дай ещё кому-нибудь высказать свои пожелания. :Балк Бицепс: Рукоделие! Моей маме... нужны новые кашпо. :Глориоса Дейзи: С меня материалы! :Пинки Пай: Украшение печенья! чавкает :Глориоса Дейзи: Я пеку классное печенье. :Флаттершай: Утренние прогулки в лесу? :Глориоса Дейзи: Туристические тростья для всех! :Рарити: О! Стойте! Ээ... модный показ! Я подготовлю самые шикарные походные наряды на основе современных трендов: их покажут мои одноклассницы на фоне прекрасной природы! :Глориоса Дейзи: Это наша традиция! :Тимбер Спрус: Но мы такого ещё не делали. :Глориоса Дейзи: Я принимаю предложения всё время, пока вы тут,— если что-то хотите сделать или вам что-то нужно, просто попросите. :Директор Селестия: А подарок лагерю? Это моя любимая традиция Лагеря Эверфри. :Глориоса Дейзи: Подарок лагерю! Конечно! :Тимбер Спрус: шепчет Серьёзно? :Глориоса Дейзи: шепчет Да, серьёзно. :Тимбер Спрус: шепчет Я подумал... :Глориоса Дейзи: шепчет Неверно подумал! :Сансет Шиммер: Все заметили напряжение между Глориосой и её братом? :Пинки Пай и Сумеречная Искорка: Ээ... :Пинки Пай: Пожалуй. :Глориоса Дейзи: Каждый год весь лагерь работает, чтобы сделать нечто полезное в подарок будущим гостям. Совместная работа позволяет наладить крепкие связи, которые сохранятся и после посещения этого лагеря! приглушённо Поэтому, Тимбер, это так важно. вслух Эта веранда — подарок прошлогодней группы. О, да, да, и тотемный столб, и солнечные часы — это тоже наши ребята! :Директор Селестия: Солнечные часы — подарок нашей смены! :Заместитель Директора Луна: кашляет Хотя «кое-кто» считал, что это не очень практично: солнечные часы не работают ночью. :Глориоса Дейзи: смешок Вижу, вы — чудесная группа. Уверена, вы обязательно придумаете, что оставить на память. :радуются :Тимбер Спрус: Насчёт того, что надо оставить: сейчас мы распределим вас по палаткам, и вы сможете оставить тяжёлый багаж. :Глориоса Дейзи: Девочек распределит Тимбер. Ребята, вы со мной. :Пинки Пай: Замечательно! Мм... Да! Я в Изумрудной палатке! :Рарити: О, я тоже! :Эпплджек: Аквамарин. :Радуга Дэш: У меня тоже! :Эпплджек и Радуга Дэш: Е-ху! :Флаттершай: У меня Аметист. :Сансет Шиммер: Сапфир. :Сумеречная Искорка: У меня тоже! То есть, я так предполагаю. Хотя сапфиры не только синие. Хе-хе. Они могут быть розовыми, фиолетовыми, жёлтыми... :Тимбер Спрус: Да, но в основном они синие. Их название происходит от латинского sapphirus. :хлопок :Тимбер Спрус: шепчет Что значит «синий». :Сумеречная Искорка: шепчет Я знаю. А ты знал, что сапфиры — это рубины, но только без хрома? :Тимбер Спрус: Не знал. А ты знала, что Сапфировая платка самая лучшая? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. А почему? :Тимбер Спрус: Потому что в ней ты. :Сумеречная Искорка: Хе-хе, ты, наверное, это всем говоришь. :Тимбер Спрус: Неправда. Балку Бицепсу Ты в Рубиновой палатке? Ха! Она же худшая! :Балк Бицепс: Ну вот! :Тимбер Спрус: Я шучу, дружище. Рубиновая палатка классная. Как сапфировая, но с'' хромом. :хлопок :'Сумеречная Искорка': хихикает :'Тимбер Спрус': Но Рубиновые и Коралловые палатки очень похожи. Лучше я покажу тебе, где она. Искорке Увидимся. :'Радуга Дэш и Сансет Шиммер': хихикают :'Сумеречная Искорка': Что? :'Эпплджек': Хе. Ничего. :'Рарити': Оо! Это просто очаровательно! :'Глориоса Дейзи': в свисток Давайте ребята, идите обустраивайтесь. Встретимся у причала через пятнадцать минут и обговорим правила безопасности. Сообщите, если что-то нужно! :'Филси Рич': Мне кое-что нужно. :'Глориоса Дейзи': Филси Рич! Как я рада встрече. шепчет Что вы тут делаете?! Лагерь только открылся! :'Филси Рич': Просто осматриваю местность, Глориоса Дейзи. Виды такие... хм... расслабляющие. :'Глориоса Дейзи': Можете осмотреться, когда лагерь закроется. А теперь я попрошу... :хлопок :'Филси Рич': Ладно. :уезжает :'Глориоса Дейзи': Филси Рич — это... бывший выпускник лагеря. Любит периодически посещать знакомые места. Но ладно. Найдите свои палатки и оставьте там вещи. И пусть начнётся лучшая неделя в лагере! :'Рарити': вздыхает Я, конечно, не против изучения правил безопасности, но хочу начать подготовку модного показа как можно скорее. :'Эпплджек': Хе. Не могу поверить, что ты уговорила Глориосу на модный показ. Мы же находимся в лесу! Тут нужно выживать! :'Рарити': Ну, судя по наряду Глориосы, она умеет ценить стильную одежду. Даже если находиться в лесу. :'Эпплджек': Убедила. Главное, не наряжай меня в свои расфуфыренные наряды. ...Ты же собиралась, да? :'Рарити': Нет. Да! смешок Не беспокойся, милая. Я подберу тебе комплект в твоём стиле... :'Сансет Шиммер': устрашающе Ууууууу.... нормально Это было странно, да? Я про этого парня, Филси Рича? :'Сумеречная Искорка': А? О. Наверное. :'Сансет Шиммер': Мне кажется, Глориоса явно от нас что-то скрывает. Но у неё симпатичный брат, да? :'Сумеречная Искорка': Он ничего. :'Сансет Шиммер': Ооо, кое-кто ''тоже что-то скрывает. :Сумеречная Искорка: Неправда! :Сансет Шиммер: Слушай, ты в порядке? Ты была немного нервная в автобусе. :Спайк: Снова приснился кошмар. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я в порядке. Мне не на что жаловаться. После того, как я перевелась сюда, все в школе были очень дружелюбными, и это при том, что случилось на Играх дружбы. :Сансет Шиммер: Это не твоя вина. Директор Синч уговорила тебя использовать всю свою магию ради победы Кристальной академии. Ты была не готова к такой силе. Всё уже позади. И если какая-то группа и простит тебя за всё, что было в прошлом, поверь: она тут. :Радуга Дэш: Вы идёте или как? :Сансет Шиммер: Сейчас будем! Намажусь кремом от загара. Хе. Я точно его брала. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нашла! :левитации :Сансет Шиммер: Это ты? Но как это возможно? :Сумеречная Искорка: Не могу поверить. Это... :Сансет Шиммер: Шутишь? Это же здорово! Мы все превращались в пони: у нас были ушки, крылья, хвосты, и мы выстреливали радужным лазером, но такого ещё не было! Как ты это сделала? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не знаю! Может, это не я. Может, это она! :Сансет Шиммер: Кто она? :Сумеречная Искорка: Никто. Неважно. Давай не будем об этом. И, пожалуйста, никому не говори ничего про летающие вещи. :Сансет Шиммер: Почему? :Сумеречная Искорка: Что сказала Эпплджек? Это место, где мы отдыхаем от магии. Не хочу, чтобы они знали, что я принесла с собой безумный новый вид. :Сансет Шиммер: Если ты не хочешь, я ничего не скажу. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не хочу. :Сансет Шиммер: Хорошо, но это не что-то плохое! ворчит вздыхает ворчит вздыхает :Спайк: Придётся его просто поднять. :Сансет Шиммер: Ох. :Глориоса Дейзи: думает ...слепая курица! :Сансет Шиммер: Что вы сказали? :Глориоса Дейзи: Ну, я... ничего не говорила. Пришла позвать всех вас на наш причал! Тебе что-то нужно? :Сансет Шиммер: Нет. :Глориоса Дейзи: Если тебе что-то нужно, чтобы эта неделя стала лучшей, просто дай знать. Я всё решу! :Сансет Шиммер: Спасибо, всё в порядке. Спайку Меня пугают те, кто так щебечет. :Пинки Пай: Это будет так весело! :Сансет Шиммер: Боюсь, что не всем. :Рарити: Ах, как тут красиво! Будто брильянт, сверкающий на солнце! :Флаттершай: Тут так чудесно. Свежий воздух, прохладный ветерок, птички садятся на руки. :Радуга Дэш: По-моему, это только к тебе. :Глориоса Дейзи: Отдых на озере разрешён до заката; хотите покататься на каноэ, заняться виндсёрфингом или поплавать — просто дайте знать. :крякают :Флаттершай: Не правда ли они милые? :расщепляется :Сумеречная Искорка: визжит :Тимбер Спрус: Оо! Знаю, я просто неотразим, но зачем так бросаться на меня. :Флэш Сентри: вздыхает Но мне же нельзя ревновать, правда? Она же не моя Искорка. А та другая Искорка была моей! Но мы тогда были... знаешь. :Сансет Шиммер: Да. Я понимаю. Но твоя Искорка — принцесса в Эквестрии. Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но она будет почти всегда там. :Флэш Сентри: То есть я напрасно мечтаю о ней? :Сансет Шиммер: Вообще-то да. :Флэш Сентри: Ой. Ты не смягчаешь удар. :Сансет Шиммер: Это не мой стиль. Прости. :Заместитель Директора Луна: Тут может быть опасно. Я предлагаю закрыть причал до конца смены. :Ученики: жалуются :Глориоса Дейзи: Я уверена, что это не до конца смены. Нам просто нужно его залатать. Я всё решу! :Эпплджек: Ха. Может, мы займёмся! По-моему, надо перестроить весь причал. удар Это может быть нашим подарком лагерю. Он и нам пригодится, и будущие гости лагеря будут рады. :Ученики: радуются :Тимбер Спрус: Не знаю. Тут слишком много работать. Я не хочу, чтобы вы пропустили всё веселье, строя причал для будущих гостей лагеря. Это совершенно ни к чему. :хлопок :Радуга Дэш: Я понимаю, о чём ты, Тимбер, но мы — Кантерлотские Вандеркольты. Нам надо поддерживать репутацию! И мы не уйдём, пока не сделаем лучший подарок лагерю в истории! Я согласна с Эпплджек. Строительство причала — то что нужно! Что скажете? :Ученики: радуются :Глориоса Дейзи: Тимберу Ну что ж, похоже, решено. :Тимбер Спрус: Глориосе Похоже, ты рада. :Сансет Шиммер: А ты не слишком доволен. :Сумеречная Искорка: Можно укрепить опорой. :Эпплджек: Сделать их очень устойчивыми. :Сансет Шиммер: И ещё деревянная вывеска «Лагерь Эверфри». :Флаттершай: И ящички для еды, чтобы кормить уток и рыбок. :Радуга Дэш: И фонарики, чтобы не было темно ночью! :Рарити: Ах! Потрясающе! И это будет идеальный подиум для моего модного показа! :Эпплджек: Но главное, что тут можно причаливать на каноэ и кормить обитателей озера! :Рарити: Ну я и говорю: "Это идеальное место для приобщения к миру прекрасного". :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну что, девочки? :Директор Селестия: Работы будет много, но мы справимся! :Пинки Пай: Да! Под присмотром старших! :Эпплджек: Хе, хороший молоток. Где взяла? :Радуга Дэш: Э. В ящике для инструментов? :Эпплджек: Ха, классно. А я свой сделала. :Радуга Дэш: Эх. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты делаешь фонарики на солнечных батареях! Ты мастер на все руки! :Тимбер Спрус: Не просто мастер! Видела бы ты мои картины из лапши. Я макаронный Пикассо, честно. :Сумеречная Искорка: хихикает :Директор Селестия: Что ж. Вы уже многое сделали, но скоро стемнеет. Мы продолжим завтра: впишем в график наших дел. :Глориоса Дейзи: Приведите себя в порядок: в восемь часов встречаемся у костра, будем жарить пастилу и рассказывать страшилки! :Пинки Пай: Пастила! :Рарити: ...И тут она посмотрела вниз и поняла, что на ней пурпурные носки и бордовое платье! вопит Пурпурный и бордовый, дорогуша! Они из одного цветового семейства! вопит :Ученики: бормочут :Эпплджек: Э... какая страшная история. :Радуга Дэш: смешок Да, страшно, что она расскажет её снова. :Заместитель Директора Луна: горло Кто ещё расскажет страшную историю? :Тимбер Спрус: У меня есть одна. Но предупреждаю: лучше сразу обнимите друга. Она жутко страшная! :Флаттершай: А! :Спайк: хнычет :Флаттершай: Кошмар. :Балк Бицепс: зубами :Тимбер Спрус: Пора рассказать вам историю Гайи Эверфри. :Тимбер Спрус: рассказывает Много лет назад, мои прадедушка и прабабушка пришли в этот лес. Увидев такую красоту, они решили, что это отличное место для лагеря. Но когда они начали строительство, стали происходить странные вещи. Одной очень тёмной ночью, когда завывал ветер, дерево проломило крышу их домика! Они закричали и выбежали наружу — перед ними из земли выросло огромное чудище! У неё были волосы как корни деревьев. Во рту были кривые каменные зубы, а её глаза — луже чёрного дёгтя. Но её аура блистала как брильянты. И куда бы она ни пошла, за ней оставался след из раскрошенных самоцветов. Мои прадедушка и прабабушка испуганно спросили, кто она и что она хочет. Низким и глухим голосом она ответила, что её зовут Гайя Эверфри: она древний дух, который правит Вечнозелёным лесом, и мои предки зашли на её земли. Они её умоляли позволить им остаться и построить свой лагерь. Гайя Эверфри наконец согласилась, но предупредила, что отдаёт им место не навсегда. Однажды она появится и вернёт лес себе. :Тимбер Спрус: Так что если увидите цвет из раскрошенных самоцветов, то знайте —... и пугливее это Гайя Эверфри! :Ученики: вопят :Глориоса Дейзи: Привет, ребята! Простите: не хотела вас напугать! :Сансет Шиммер: Тогда зачем вы вышли из кустов? :Глориоса Дейзи: Я... прошла по красивой тропинке, потому что лес прекрасен ночью. Но вы не ходите без гида, ясно? Ладно, ребята, пора идти в палатки. :Снипс: Глориоса. У вас есть лишняя зубная щётка? Я свою забыл. :жужжит :Глориоса Дейзи: Конечно, есть! Я принесу тебе. :Снэйлс: дрожжит Я боюсь темноты! У вас есть фонарь? :Глориоса Дейзи: Конечно! Я всё решу! :Спайк: рвётся Флаттершай? :Флаттершай: Прости, Спайк. Меня напугала эта история. :Эпплджек: Почему? Это ж неправда. :Радуга Дэш: Э, я не знаю. Возможно, Гайя Эверфри — существо, изгнанное из Эквестрии, которое оказалось здесь. То же случилось с сиренами. :Эпплджек: Эх. По-моему, Тимбер это выдумал, чтобы напугать нас. Ну, я надеюсь. Не хочется, чтобы лагерь разрушило властолюбивое волшебное существо. :Рарити: Да ладно. Мы не раз сталкивались с такими ситуациями. На Осеннем балу, на шоу талантов и на Играх друж... Ну, вы знаете: всё закончилось хорошо, конечно смешок :Сумеречная Искорка: Мм. Я что-то устала. Пойду лягу. :Сансет Шиммер: Хватит упоминать то, что было на Играх дружбы. Кажется, она всё ещё переживает. :Пинки Пай: набитым ртов Рот закрыт на замок. :Спайк: храпит :Сумеречная Искорка: ворчит :Полуночная Искорка: А вот и я! Я здесь. Я всегда здесь! :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет! :Сансет Шиммер: бормочет Где, что случилось? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ничего. Прости, Сансет. :Сансет Шиммер: Э, Искорка, кажется, что-то случилось. :Сумеречная Искорка: визжит :стук :Спайк: ворчит вздыхает Что, пора вставать? :Сансет Шиммер: Искорка, нам с тобой надо поговорить. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет, не надо! :Дерпи: дует :чирикает :Сансет Шиммер: Слушай, я знаю, ты не хочешь говорить, но нам надо понять, что делать с твоей магией. Если научиться контролировать её... :Сумеречная Искорка: В этом всё дело! Я не смогу контролировать её! :грохот :Радуга Дэш: Что случилось? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не хотела! :Сансет Шиммер: Мы ничего не видели — не знаем, что случилось. :Сансет Шиммер: Вы в порядке? :Сандлвуд: Да. Это было так странно. Мы застряли в центре озера без ветра, и тут вдруг — бам! Поднялся ветер — и мы врезались в причал. :Пинки Пай: А! Вы что, думаете, это дух, да?! :Сумеречная Искорка: себя Нет, это всё я. :Трикси: О дух, покажи себя! Великая и Сильная Трикси приказывает тебе! :Рарити: Что это?! :Ученики: болтовня :Радуга Дэш: Ну вот! Вся наша работа! Пропала! :Флаттершай: Хотя бы рыбы хорошо поедят. :Сансет Шиммер: Давайте выловим из воды, что сможем. Может, ещё починим. :Рарити: Надо постараться! Лагерю Эверфри нужен подиум! :Эпплджек: Причал. :Рарити: Причал. Да. Я тоже о нём. :Спайк: сне Так много белок... :Сансет Шиммер: Спайк? :Спайк: А! Эх. Сансет! Мне снился лучший сон. Стой. Этот сон может стать реальностью! :Сансет Шиммер: Прежде чем убежишь гоняться за белками, скажи, не знаешь, где Искорка? Мне надо с ней поговорить. :Спайк: Что случилось? Она снова заставила все вещи летать? :Сансет Шиммер: Именно. Не знаю, была ли это она. Но если это она, надо разобраться. :Спайк: Я её найду. :Сумеречная Искорка: Соберись. Глубокий вдох. Ты не монстр. :Сумеречная Искорка и Тимбер Спрус: вопят :Сумеречная Искорка: О, привет. смешок Что ты тут делаешь? :Тимбер Спрус: Э... Я тебя ищу. :Сумеречная Искорка: О, я решила прогуляться и немного заблудилась. :Тимбер Спрус: Я покажу дорогу. Я эксперт по этим лесам. Живу тут с рождения. :Сумеречная Искорка: Наверное, здорово расти в лагере. :Тимбер Спрус: Да, но есть и минусы. В детстве я мечтал, чтобы мы продали его и жили в городе, как нормальная семья. :Сумеречная Искорка: Правда? :Тимбер Спрус: Мне было десять лет. Я хотел гулять с друзьями и развлекаться. :Сумеречная Искорка и Тимбер Спрус: хихикают :Тимбер Спрус: Я никому этого не говорил. Наверное, ты особенная. хлопок И не только потому, что у тебя ветка в волосах. :Сумеречная Искорка: Э. И давно она там? :Тимбер Спрус: Не очень. Всё время, пока мы болтаем. :Сумеречная Искорка: смешок Ну почему же ты ничего не сказал? :Сансет Шиммер: Спайку Поможем Искорке с её магией немного попозже. :Директор Селестия: В скалолазании главное — упорство и доверие. Рарити, ты должна доверять страховке Эпплджек. :Радуга Дэш: Да, и лезть как можно быстрее, Рарити. :Эпплджек: Радуга Дэш! :Радуга Дэш: Прости. Я мечтала полазить с самого приезда. :Рарити: Что ж, тебе придётся подождать, дорогуша. :Радуга Дэш: Отлично! Искорка, если ты меня подстрахуешь, я наконец залезу. Я принесу верёвку. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не уверена... :Тимбер Спрус: Узнаю, не нужно ли что-то сестре. Ещё увидимся? :музыка :Сансет Шиммер: Искорка, вот ты где! Я тебя искала! :грохот :Ученики: вопят :Спайк: Это землетрясение? :Сумеречная Искорка: Тут нет линий разлома. :Балк Бицепс: Эй! Кто тут насыпал эту блестящую пыль?! :Рарити: визжит Кажется, я хочу поскорее спуститься! :Эпплджек: рвётся Прости, что-то заклинило. :Рарити: вопит Эпплджек! Ты что творишь?! :Директор Селестия: Девочки, всё в порядке? :Эпплджек: Ох, не понимаю, как это случилось. Я же не сильно дёрнула верёвку. А Рарити вдруг почему-то стала легче пёрышка. :Рарити: дышит Я ужасно испугалась! :Эпплджек: Это не моя вина! Я помогу снять страховку. :Рарити: Нет, спасибо! :Эпплджек: плюётся водой :Директор Селестия: Объясните, что это было?! :Рарити: Кошмар! Я очень сожалею! Наверное. Скажите: это что, я такое сделала? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не думаю, что это твоя вина. Принесу Эпплджек полотенце. :Сансет Шиммер: Я с тобой. Искорке Ты не одна с новой магией! Это же здорово! :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет, не здорово! Рарити и Эпплджек могли пострадать! Почему это происходит! Я не... :Глориоса Дейзи: Привет, девочки! Вам чем-то помочь? :Сумеречная Искорка: Эпплджек упала в озеро! :Глориоса Дейзи: О нет! Ей нужны тёплые полотенца и сухая одежда, о, и горячее какао! Я всё принесу! :вопли :Сумеречная Искорка и Сансет Шиммер: Флаттершай? :Сансет Шиммер: Что случилось?! :Флаттершай: Я не знаю. Мы просто украшали печенья... :Пинки Пай: А я такая: "Сюда нужна посыпка! И сюда нужна посыпка!" :Сансет Шиммер: Посыпка в стиле Пинки Пай. :Пинки Пай: Я бросила посыпку Флаттершай, и вдруг посыпка засветилась и взорвалась! :взрыв :Пинки Пай: Именно так, только раньше! :Сансет Шиммер: Ладно. Но только пока ничего не трогай. :Флаттершай: Какой кошмар. Нам надо тут всё прибрать. напрягается Кто-нибудь, помогите мне. :Констанция: чирикает :Флаттершай: Спасибо тебе, птичка. :Констанция: чирикает :Флаттершай: Ну, конечно, я приготовила тебе... А! Ты, ты что... говорила? :Констанция: чирикает :Флаттершай: Но я не разговариваю по-птичьи. :Констанция: чирикает :Флаттершай: Не знаю, понимаю ли я других птиц. :Констанция: чирикает :Флаттершай: О нет! Пожалуйста, не зови своих друзей. :и уханье :Флаттершай: И мне приятно познакомиться. :Сансет Шиммер: Ты что, говоришь с птицами? :чирикает :Флаттершай: Э, да? :захлопывается :Флаттершай: вопит :и уханье :Эпплджек: Вы спрашиваете, что случилось? Полное безумие! Я закинула Рарити на стенку для скалолазов, будто она невесомая! Я вдруг стала сильнее. :Рарити: А я заставила появится брильянт — в другой ситуации я была бы рада. Огранка идеальная, а чистота... :Эпплджек: Рарити! :Рарити: Э, простите. Он сбил Эпплджек с ног, а потом исчез! :Эпплджек: Кстати об исчезновении, кто-нибудь видел Радугу Дэш? :вщух :Радуга Дэш: вопит стук Ай! :Эпплджек: Ого! Как ты это сделала? :Радуга Дэш: Не знаю. Я побежала за верёвкой — и вдруг я почти что оказалась в городе! :Рарити: Но если у тебя появилась суперскорость, где же ты так долго была? :Радуга Дэш: Скорость пропала, когда я была далеко. И вернулась только у лагеря. :Пинки Пай: А! Лагерь даёт нам новые волшебные силы! :Сансет Шиммер: Не все мы получили новые силы. У меня их нет, но Искорка... тоже не получила. :Эпплджек: вздыхает Похоже, рухнула моя надежда, что вдали от школы мы скроемся от магии. :Сансет Шиммер: Что-то в лагере влияет на это. :Флаттершай: Э, Гайя Эверфри? :открывается :Флаттершай: вопит :Глориоса Дейзи: Эпплджек! Я тебя искала! Вот, я принесла полотенца и сухую одежду. О, а что здесь случилось? :Сансет Шиммер: Мы сами пытаемся понять. :Глориоса Дейзи: Ну, вы не беспокойтесь. Я всё решу! :Сандлвуд: Глориоса, мой мешочек для футбэга упал в озеро! :Глориоса Дейзи: глазом Я найду тебе другой! :Дерпи: А у меня кончились стрелы! :Глориоса Дейзи: Больше ни слова! Стрелы скоро будут! :Тимбер Спрус: Вот ты где! приглушённо Филси Рич вернулся. Мне заняться им? :Глориоса Дейзи: приглушённо Конечно, нет! нормально Я всё решу! внутри :Сансет Шиммер: Флаттершай, хватит кричать! :Флаттершай: Я не кричала. :Радуга Дэш: Впервые. :Рарити: Никто не кричал. :Сансет Шиммер: А? :Директор Селестия: рупору Прошу внимания! Все, кто хочет делать летающие бумажные фонарики, пожалуйста, подойдите к столу для пикника. :Эпплджек: Не знаю, как вы, но лично я ждала этой поездки месяц. Может, забудем раз и навсегда про эту «новую магию» и просто хорошо отдохнём в лагере? :Рарити: А я так хотела показать наряды, которые придумала для показа. :Радуга Дэш: А я ни разу никого не обыграла в тетербол. :Сансет Шиммер: Думаю, нам надо разобраться. Но если все остальные хотят отдыхать... :Все, кроме Сансет и Искорка: соглашаются :Пинки Пай: Конечно! :Рарити: Э, Пинки Пай, что ты делаешь? :Пинки Пай: Украшаю фонарь пастилой. Когда мы их зажжём, мой будет красивым и'' вкусным! :'Спайк': Слушай, Искорка, почему ты сидишь одна? :'Сумеречная Искорка': Сансет говорит, что нечто в лагере даёт девочкам новую магию. Думаю, это Полуночная Искорка. Она ещё во мне. Я чувствую. Кажется, её магия влияет на моих друзей. :'Спайк': Что мы будем делать? :'Сумеречная Искорка': Вряд ли я что-то ''смогу. :Глориоса Дейзи: Собирайтесь, ребята! Пора отправлять фонарики в полёт! :Тимбер Спрус: Привет, красивый фонарик! А на моём моё лицо! :Сумеречная Искорка: смеётся :Тимбер Спрус: Э, у тебя всё в порядке? :Сумеречная Искорка: Угу. :Тимбер Спрус: Ты сама не своя сегодня. :Глориоса Дейзи: Готовы? И... запускаем! :стук :Пинки Пай: О! Что ж! Я его съем! чавкает Да, красиво и вкусно. :храп :шаги :Сансет Шиммер: А! Искорка? Искорка! Куда она бежит? :шелест :Сансет Шиммер: Искорка? Что ты тут делаешь? :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы ждём... такси, чтобы поехать домой. :Спайк: Она думала, ты её отговоришь. :Сансет Шиммер: И была права. Искорка, нельзя уезжать. :звуки :Пинки Пай: Вы думаете, что это дух, ведь так?! :Сумеречная Искорка: себя Нет, это всё я. :Сумеречная Искорка: Думаю, это Полуночная Искорка. Она всё ещё часть меня. Я чувствую. И, кажется, моя магия влияет на друзей. :Сансет Шиммер: Нет никакой Полуночной Искорки. Есть только ты. :Сумеречная Искорка: Откуда ты знаешь, о чём я думаю? :Сансет Шиммер: Когда я коснулась твоей руки, я это увидела. Я поняла, почему ты уезжаешь. Моя новая сила...! Это потрясающе! :Сумеречная Искорка: Вовсе нет! Теперь я заразила тебя! :Сансет Шиммер: Искорка, прошу, перестань думать, что это плохо. :Сумеречная Искорка: Тебе легко говорить. Магия сделала тебя лучше. А когда я использовала свою, то стала монстром. Я боюсь, что это случится снова. :Сансет Шиммер: Да, в прошлый раз магия сделала меня лучше, но до этого я тоже превращалась в монстра. И если кто-то понимает, что ты переживаешь,— это я. Я могу помочь тебе, Искорка. И остальные друзья тоже будут рядом с тобой. Нельзя убегать. :Сумеречная Искорка: вздыхает Я останусь. Но, кажется, мне не стоит проводить время с друзьями, пока мы не разберёмся, что происходит. :Сансет Шиммер: Поняла. :шелест :Сансет Шиммер: Что это?! :Сумеречная Искорка и Сансет Шиммер: вопят :Тимбер Спрус: вопит Стойте. Искорка? :Сумеречная Искорка: Тимбер? Я так рада, что это ты! Стой, а что ты тут делаешь? :Сансет Шиммер: С топором? :Тимбер Спрус: Я тут просто рубил дрова. :Сансет Шиммер: Посреди ночи? :Тимбер Спрус: Они нужны для завтрашней встречи у костра. И если бы я не сделал это сейчас, Глориоса, как обычно, взяла бы это на себя. Глориосу Дейзи Я всё решу! :Сумеречная Искорка: смешок :Тимбер Спрус: Ну а вы двое? Что вы делаете в лесу посреди ночи? :Сансет Шиммер: Ах! Я лунатик. Искорка нашла меня и вела обратно в лагерь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Угу. :Тимбер Спрус: Пошли. Я провожу вас в лагерь. Буду защищать вас от устрашающе Гайи Эверфри! Эверфри! Эверфри! :Сансет Шиммер: Да ладно. Это просто страшная история, которую ты придумал, чтоб рассказать у костра. :Тимбер Спрус: Вовсе нет. Чистая правда. А как ещё объяснить то, что случилось с причалом? А это странное землетрясение? Пойдёмте. Я знаю короткую дорогу к палаткам. :мерцание :Сансет Шиммер: Правда, да? Кажется, мы нашли нашу «Гайю Эверфри». :Спайк: Зачем он так старается, чтоб мы поверили в легенду? :Сансет Шиммер: Ты же слышал, как он говорил, что хочет, чтоб его сестра продала лагерь. Если никто не захочет приезжать сюда, зная, что тут есть какой-то разъярённый дух природы, ему это поможет. :Спайк: Надо сообщить Искорке. :Сансет Шиммер: Пока рано. У неё и своих проблем полно. Нужно быть уверенными на сто процентов прежде, чем сказать ей, что парень, который ей нравится,— обманщик, мечтающий продать лагерь. :Спайк: Ага! :стучит :скрипят :Радуга Дэш: Ах! Э, может, ты всё-таки нам поможешь, Рарити? :Рарити: Я бы с удовольствием, но мне сначала надо дошить пончо, если я хочу включить его в показ. Но вы работаете так медленно, что подиум вряд ли будет готов вовремя. :Эпплджек: Причал — это наш подарок лагерю, и мы его закончим. Если Радуга Дэш поспешит и принесёт ещё доски. :Радуга Дэш: Ох, я не могу идти быстрее! Не хочу снова оказаться в лесу. :Эпплджек: Не говори глупостей. :Радуга Дэш: Но это правда! :Эпплджек: вздыхает Знаю: я сказала, что надо забыть про новую магию,— но я не могу. Я боюсь разбить доску в щепки. :Рарити, Флаттершай и Радуга Дэш: соглашается :Эпплджек: Ну вот! Гвозди кончились. :Пинки Пай: О, вот, держи! :Рарити, Флаттершай, Эпплджек и Радуга Дэш: Пинки, нет! вопят :Эпплджек: вздыхает :Пинки Пай: Что? Оо, вы думали, что гвозди взорвутся как посыпка? Что ж! Хорошо, что этого не случилось! :Рарити: вздыхает Простите. девочки. Я не хотела. Я не знаю, как это контролировать. :Радуга Дэш: Всё хорошо. :Флаттершай: Никто из нас не знает. :Сансет Шиммер: Не нужно делать вид, что ничего не происходит. :Радуга Дэш: У тебя появилась сила? :Сансет Шиммер: Началось вчера ночью. Касаясь людей, я понимаю их чувства и вижу их воспоминания. :Пинки Пай: Ооо, здорово! Проверь меня, проверь меня! :музыка играет :Пинки Пай: Ля-ля-ля-ля. Оо, ириска! :Сансет Шиммер: Это многое объясняет. :Пинки Пай: Да. :Сансет Шиммер: Девочки, нам нельзя отказываться от силы, потому что сейчас не лучшее время для этого. А что, если они каким-то образом принесут пользу? :Радуга Дэш: Ладно, это было классно! :Сансет Шиммер: И посмотрите, что мы сделали! :Рарити: Пожалуйста, я вас очень прошу, давайте сейчас проведём репетицию показа, а? :Эпплджек: Рарити, ты же ещё не закончила шить пончо. :Рарити: А теперь закончила. :Сансет Шиммер: Начинайте без меня. Мне надо найти Искорку. Если она увидит, что мы сделали, может, тоже примет свою силу! Э, хотя у неё её и нет. :Глориоса Дейзи: приглушённо Лучше бы ты не рассказывал эту глупую историю! :Тимбер Спрус: Ах, ты не справишься! Ты должна отказаться! :Сансет Шиммер: себя Я так и знала! Он хочет продать лагерь! :открывается :скрипит :удар :Сансет Шиммер и Флэш Сентри: Эх! :Флэш Сентри: Сансет Шиммер? Что ты делала за дверью? :Сансет Шиммер: Что? Э, ничего. Я... потеряла серёжку. Э, вот она! :Флэш Сентри: Слушай. Я рад, что встретил тебя. Хочу тебя поблагодарить. :Сансет Шиммер: За что? :Флэш Сентри: За то, что прямо сказала, что мне стоит забыть об Искорке. Мне это было нужно. :Сансет Шиммер: Конечно, не за что. :Флэш Сентри: Что-то не так? :Сансет Шиммер: Что? Нет. А что? :Флэш Сентри: Перестань, Сансет. Мы же раньше встречались. Я знаю, когда ты взволнована. :Сансет Шиммер: вздыхает Ладно, тут такое дело. Моей подруге кое-кто нравится, но, похоже, этот кое-кто — не тот, кем кажется; я не хочу расстраивать подругу и говорить, что думаю, потому что хочу защитить её, но если это правда, она должна знать. Понятно? :Флэш Сентри: Ннннет. Но я понял, что твоей подруге повезло, ведь у неё есть такой друг, как ты. :Сансет Шиммер: Правда? :Флэш Сентри: Да. Знаешь, а ты очень изменилась, Сансет. Ты стала... добрее. :Сансет Шиммер: Спасибо. Рада, что заметил. :Флэш Сентри: Э, слушай, может, мы с тобой сможем снова начать... дружить. :Сансет Шиммер: Звучит отлично. Мне надо идти! :Флэш Сентри: Конечно, да! Давай обсудим это позже! Ах. :грохот :звуки :Сансет Шиммер: Я была права! Он точно что-то задумал! :играет Токкату и фугу ре минор Баха :Сумеречная Искорка: Это Сансет. Хочет встретиться у каменоломни. :Спайк: Но мы же не должны туда ходить. :Сумеречная Искорка: Сказала, что это важно! :звуки :Сумеречная Искорка: Что это такое? визжит :Сансет Шиммер: Чшш! :Сумеречная Искорка: Что там происходит? :Сансет Шиммер: Думаю, это Гайя Эверфри. Или тот, кто хочет убедить нас, что она вернулась. Пошли! Ух ты... :Сумеречная Искорка: Какое красивое место. :Сансет Шиммер: Искорка, тут есть магия Эквестрии. Я её... я её чувствую. :Спайк: Я думал, Тимбер просто изображал магического духа природы. А ты говоришь, он настоящий? :Сумеречная Искорка: Тимбер? Ну а он-то здесь при чём? :Глориоса Дейзи: мягко Ни при чём. Это всё я. :Сансет Шиммер: Глориоса? Но... Тимбер. Я думала, это он хотел нас убедить, что Гайя Эверфри вернулась. Так это ты пыталась всех прогнать? :Глориоса Дейзи: Я не хотела никого прогонять из Лагеря Эверфри. :звуки :Филси Рич: Так, так. Ты опаздываешь с выплатами, Глориоса. Теперь я владею землёй. :Глориоса Дейзи: Пожалуйста. Мои прадедушка и прабабушка создали этот лагерь. Он наш много поколений! Вы должны сохранить лагерь, прошу! :Филси Рич: И не построить здесь спа-курорт, чтобы наполнить мои карманы деньгами, которые лагерь мне никогда не даст? смешок Это уж вряд ли. :Глориоса Дейзи: Пожалуйста! Мне... мне надо ещё немного времени! :Филси Рич: Вот как. Я подожду до конца месяца. Ха. :Глориоса Дейзи: плачет :Глориоса Дейзи: Что мне делать, а? плачет :звуки :Глориоса Дейзи: О? :звуки :грохот :Глориоса Дейзи: Ох. кашляет Ух ты! :звуки :Глориоса Дейзи: А! :взрыв :Глориоса Дейзи: Вот это да. :Тимбер Спрус: Ты же не знаешь, что это! :Глориоса Дейзи: Но я знаю, что они могут! Я тренировалась! Я сумею контролировать их силу! :Тимбер Спрус: Ты не можешь быть уверена! :Глориоса Дейзи: Это наш лагерь, и никто его не заберёт! Если это наша последняя неделя здесь, я сделаю так, чтобы она прошла не зря! :Дерпи: дует :звуки :всплеск :грохот :звуки :грохот :всплеск :Тимбер Спрус: Ты всё время используешь магию! Я должен был сказать им что-то, чтобы прикрыть тебя! А что мне было делать?! :Глориоса Дейзи: Лучше бы ты не рассказывал эту глупую историю! :Тимбер Спрус: Ах, ты с этим не справишься! Ты должна отказаться! :Сансет Шиммер: Тимбер говорил не про отказ от лагеря. Он просил вас отказаться от волшебных кристаллов! Все ваши попытки сделать эту неделю лучшей в жизни, когда вы использовали магию, создавали проблемы в других местах! Тимбер просто... вас прикрывал! :Глориоса Дейзи: Откуда ты знаешь про кристаллы? Откуда ты знаешь про магию? :Сансет Шиммер: Я читаю мысли. И многое чувствую. Потому что я тоже обладаю магией. И она тоже. И наши подруги. :Сумеречная Искорка: Глориоса, Тимбер был прав. Может, вам перестать использовать магию. Она может быть опасной, если вы её не контролируете. :Глориоса Дейзи: О, я всё решу. И использую магию, чтобы спасти мой лагерь. Но мне нужно больше силы! :Сумеречная Искорка и Сансет Шиммер: Нет! :звуки :Глориоса Дейзи: Простите, девочки. Я знаю, что мне надо сделать. Но, кажется, вы против. Так что... :Сумеречная Искорка и Сансет Шиммер: напрягаются Глориоса! :звуки :Сумеречная Искорка и Сансет Шиммер: Нет! :болтают :Рарити: Где же Искорка и Сансет? вздыхает они пропускают костюмную репетицию. :Пинки Пай: Ну да. :Рарити: Думаю, мы можем начать без них. Включай, когда будешь готова! :музыка :Рарити: Хмм. Ну что я тебе говорила. :Эпплджек: Ну ничего... Наверное. Оставишь мне этот наряд после лагеря? :растёт :насос скрипит :Снэйлс: Она выглядит... иначе. :Снипс: Да. Кажется... выше. :Рарити: Это только предпоказ. Есть ещё одна линия, которую я представлю на самом показе :царапает, музыка прекращается :Рарити: Почему ты выключила...? А! Глазам не верю! :Глориоса Дейзи: Внимание, туристы! :Трикси: Это Гайя Эверфри! :Флэш Сентри: Она настоящая! :Балк Бицепс: Аа! Нам конец! :Тимбер Спрус: Глориоса?! Что ты делаешь?! :Эпплджек: Это Глориоса? Я сошла с ума, или её ноги не касаются земли? :Пинки Пай: Чудеса какие-то! :Глориоса Дейзи: У меня есть объявление! Филси Рич хочет, чтобы это была последняя смена Лагеря Эверфри. Но не беспокойтесь, я всё решу! :магии и быстрого роста лоз :вопли :Радуга Дэш: Да ладно! Мы же только закончили строительство! :Флаттершай: О, ну почему с нами всё время случается такое? :Рарити: Что мы будем делать? :Радуга Дэш: То, что делаем всегда! Всех спасём! :Девочки из Эквестрии: соглашаются :Пинки Пай: Класс, класс, класс, класс! Это будет так весело! Вот бы ещё успеть сделать плащи супергероев! :Рарити: Я за! :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает Хватит про тряпки! Надо не дать Глориосе заточить всех в лагере! :вопли :звуки быстрого роста :Лира Хартстрингс и Свити Дропс: вопят :звуки :Рарити: ворчит :по земле :трещат :Флаттершай: Э, привет. Нам очень нужны ваши руки... э, лапы. Можете прорыть нам выход? :трещат :свист :Эпплджек: ворчит Хмф. :трещат :взрывы :треск :Эпплджек: визжит :Радуга Дэш: напрягается Отпусти! :взрыв :взрыв увеличивается :Эпплджек: Ничего не выходит! Её волшебство слишком сильное! :Спайк: рычит :Сансет Шиммер: Молодец, Спайк! ворчит Искорка, используй свою магию! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я вряд ли подниму что-то такое большое. :Сансет Шиммер: Это наш единственный шанс выбраться отсюда и помочь друзьям! :магии :Сумеречная Искорка: ворчит вздыхает :Глориоса Дейзи: Почему вы боретесь со мной?! Я делаю это, чтобы спасти лагерь! Я делаю это для вас! :Рарити: смешок Глориоса, подождите, давайте просто подумаем об этом секунду? По-моему, Лагерь Эверфри — замечательное место, но я совсем не уверена, что готова отказаться от еженедельного спа. :Глориоса Дейзи: ласково Значит, от спа...? ярости От спа?! :Радуга Дэш: визжит :в боулинге :Тимбер Спрус: Глориоса, это не выход! :Глориоса Дейзи: Я благодарна за заботу, Тимбер, но я всё решу! :Тимбер Спрус: Ах! Нет, не решишь! :Сансет Шиммер: ворчит Искорка, сможешь использовать свою магию? :Сумеречная Искорка: Не хочу её часто применять. Вдруг пробудится Полуночная Искорка. :Сансет Шиммер: Искорка, ведь там наши друзья! :Сумеречная Искорка: Хорошо. :Тимбер Спрус: Пожалуйста, Глориоса! То, что ты творишь,— это безумие! Прошу, послушай меня! :Сансет Шиммер: Это не Глориоса. :Рарити: Искорка! :Эпплджек: Сансет! :Радуга Дэш: Вы в порядке! :Сансет Шиммер: Это не твоя сестра. Её поглотила магия Эквестрии. :Тимбер Спрус: Кто бы ты ни была, отпусти мою сестру! Пожалуйста, Глориоса, вернись! Ты мне нужна! Глориоса! :тока :Сумеречная Искорка: фыркает :Эпплджек: Рарити! :Рарити: ворчит Я не могу удерживать защиту вечно! :Сансет Шиммер: Искорке Всё в твоих руках. Используй свою магию, чтобы раздвинуть ветви! :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. Их слишком много. И нужно слишком много магии. Я не могу! :Сансет Шиммер: Это единственный выход! Ты должна принять магию внутри себя! :Сумеречная Искорка: Но что, если она овладеет мною? Что, если вместо спасения я превращусь в Полуночную Искорку и всё будет только хуже? :Сансет Шиммер: Этого не случится! Мы не позволим. :разряжается :звуки :Рарити: Ах! :Сансет Шиммер: Давай, Искорка! Будь сильнее, чем она! :Полуночная Искорка: смеётся Ты не сможешь контролировать меня! Я всегда буду частью тебя! :Сумеречная Искорка: хнычет Нееет! :Голос Сансет Шиммер: Искорка, слушай меня! Ты главная! :Голос Рарити: Ты — свет, дорогуша! Ты — сила добра! :Голос Радуги Дэш: Да! Ты можешь победить мрак! :Голос Пинки Пай: Мы с тобой, Искорка! :Голос Эпплджек: Мы всегда будем с тобой! :Голос Флаттершай: Мы в тебя верим! :Голос Сансет Шиммер: Ты... не... Полуночная Искорка! :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет! Я —... Сумеречная Искорка! И магия, что внутри меня,—... это Магия Дружбы! :треск :Глориоса Дейзи: Нет! Прекрати! :взрыв :радуются :Тимбер Спрус: Глориоса? :звук :Глориоса Дейзи: Что... Что случилось? :Тимбер Спрус: Всё хорошо. Всё будет хорошо. :радуется :Спайк: У тебя получилось! О. Красивая подвеска. :Эпплджек: Что... А что это? :Сансет Шиммер: Я не знаю. Но мы каким-то образом с ними связаны. :Рарити: Мне почти всё равно, что это такое. Они шикарны! Ах, и идеально подойдут для второй коллекции, которую я подготовила к показу! хихикает Но, похоже, он отменён, верно же? :Глориоса Дейзи: Прошу, простите меня. Я лишь хотела, чтобы это была лучшая неделя в Лагере Эверфри, а вместо этого она стала худшей. Может, и хорошо, что Филси Рич заберёт его. :Директор Селестия: Нет. Это плохо. Этот лагерь много значит для стольких людей, в том числе для меня и моей сестры. :Заместитель Директора Луна: Поэтому мы и привезли сюда учеников! :Сумеречная Искорка: Нельзя позволить Филси Ричу забрать этот лагерь! Если этот лагерь дорог вам, может, он также дорог другим его посетителям прошлых лет. :Сансет Шиммер: Может, убедить их помочь спасти его! :Эпплджек: Устроить сбор средств? :Рарити: Или бал?! :Радуга Дэш: Может сыграть группа! :Флаттершай: Я могу написать песню к событию! :соглашаются :Глориоса Дейзи: Это хорошая идея, но где это всё проводить? :Сансет Шиммер: Можно в хрустальной пещере! :Рарити: А! Хрустальный бал! Обожаю! :Глориоса Дейзи: Я восхищаюсь вашим энтузиазмом. Правда, но не понимаю, как мы спланируем бал до завтра и всех пригласим. :Девочки из Эквестрии: Мы всё решим! :радости :Глориоса Дейзи: Спасибо вам всем, что пришли! И за то, что помогли собрать деньги, чтобы... спасти Лагерь Эверфри! :радости :Глориоса Дейзи: Рэйнбумс Спасибо. За всё. Ох, если бы я сразу попросила помощи... :Радуга Дэш: Не за что: мы часто такое делаем. :болтовня :Тимбер Спрус: Не хочу хвастаться, но именно я спас всех отдыхающих от Rubus fruticosus. :хлопок :Тимбер Спрус: От кустов ежевики. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я знаю этот вид. Странно, что ты говоришь, что ты спас отдыхающих. Я думала, это я. :Тимбер Спрус: Да. Но я'' спас ''тебя, когда ты упала на причале, а ты спасла людей. Так что в итоге спас всех я. :Сумеречная Искорка: хихикает Я рада, что встретила тебя. :Тимбер Спрус: Ой-ой. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что? :Тимбер Спрус: Это похоже на прощание. А я думал, мы с тобой сможем встречаться. Как-нибудь поужинаем и сходим в кино? :Сумеречная Искорка: Да. Я была бы рада. :Тимбер Спрус: Отлично! Я надеялся, что ты согласишься. :музыка :Глориоса Дейзи: О, э... смешок Простите. Мне придётся забрать Тимбера. Хочу познакомить его с меценатами. Они дружили с мамой и папой. :Тимбер Спрус: Один танец за мной, хорошо? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ага. :Рарити: Очаровательно. :Сансет Шиммер: Похоже, он классный парень. :Радуга Дэш: Знаете, что ещё классно? Наши новые суперсилы! :вщух :Радуга Дэш: Я раздала четыреста листовок, собрала сцену, и'' у меня было время заскочить за пиццей! Обожаю суперскорость! :'Сансет Шиммер': По поводу магии. Кажется, кристаллы — источники суперсилы. :'Флаттершай': Ты же не попросишь нас отказаться от них? :'Сансет Шиммер': Нет. Возможно, на самом деле это наша судьба. :'Сумеречная Искорка': Я согласна. :'Девочки из Эквестрии': соглашение :чавкание :'Сансет Шиммер': Знаешь, Искорка, мне непонятно только одно. :'Сумеречная Искорка': Что именно? :'Сансет Шиммер': Откуда могла взяться магия в этой пещере? :звуки :'Радуга Дэш': В третий раз повезло. Или это пятый раз? Я сбилась со счёта. :'Рарити': Самое главное, что подиум готов. :'Эпплджек': Хочешь сказать «причал»? :'Рарити': Не вижу никакой разницы. :'Пинки Пай': Давайте праздновать! :взрыв :'Рарити': падает в обморок |-| Английская стенограмма = :'Spike': snoring :'Twilight Sparkle': her sleep No... It can't be...! It isn't true...! :'Fluttershy': Um, Twilight? :on door :'Spike': excitedly :'Rainbow Dash': Twilight! The bus for Camp Everfree leaves in ten minutes! :'Twilight Sparkle': Oh, no-no-no-no-no! I can't believe I overslept! :opens :'Sunset Shimmer': Me neither. That's not like you. :'Twilight Sparkle': I know! :'Pinkie Pie': Don't you have a super-annoying alarm clock that goes alarm clock buzzer? :clock buzzer :'Sunset Shimmer': It's gonna be fine. We'll help you pack. :'Spike': pants :'Applejack': sighs We're gonna be out in the woods. When is she gonna need that? :'Rarity': If we were going to the moon, I'd insist she packed an evening gown. One never knows, darling. :'Twilight Sparkle': Lemme just get changed. :'The Equestria Girls': Midnight Sparkle?! :'Twilight Sparkle': How is this possible? Sunset Shimmer helped me defeat you at the Friendship Games! :'Midnight Sparkle': You and your friends can never truly defeat me! laughter :'Applejack', '''Rarity', and Rainbow Dash: scream :Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie: scream :Spike and Sunset Shimmer: scream :Midnight Sparkle: Midnight Sparkle's a part of you! I'll always be there waiting in the darkest shadows of your mind! I'll be back, Twilight! And this time, I won't stop until I have all the magic! :Twilight Sparkle: No! :Twilight Sparkle: Stop! :Spike: Twilight, wake up! :Pinkie Pie: We can't stop, silly! We're not there yet! :Sunset Shimmer: Hey, are you okay? :Twilight Sparkle: Heh. I'm fine. :Pinkie Pie: We are gonna have so much fun! We're gonna roast marshmallows and eat marshmallows and sleep on marshmallow pillows! :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, probably not gonna do that. :Pinkie Pie: Maybe you're not. :squeak :Principal Celestia: Attention, students, we're almost there. But before we arrive, we just wanted to say how proud we are of you for raising enough money to go on this class field trip. :Vice Principal Luna: When we were your age, we made some of our favorite memories in these woods, and we're sure you will, too. :Principal Celestia: Now who's excited for Camp Everfree?! :Students: cheering :Fluttershy: Isn't Camp Everfree just beautiful? I can't wait until we have our first nature walk. :Spike: I definitely wanna go on one of those. :Fluttershy: You wanna see all the adorable woodland creatures, too? :Spike: Yeah! Specifically squirrels. More specifically, so I can chase 'em! pants :Applejack: I'm just lookin' forward to roughin' it. I'm gonna make my own shelter, forage for food... :Rainbow Dash: Uh, you know they provide us with food and tents, right? :Applejack: Yup! Still gonna forage though. :Rarity: sighs I'm just after some R&R. The past year has all been a bit too much for my tastes. :Pinkie Pie: I'll say! We fought three evil sirens who tried to hypnotize everybody with their singing, one ridiculously competitive rival school, and two demon friends! Sunset and Twilight Uh, heh-heh, no offense. :Sunset Shimmer: None taken. Twilight You'll get used to it. :Applejack: Yep. Canterlot High has become a regular magic magnet. Gonna be nice gettin' away to a place where we don't have to worry about that kinda stuff. :Flash Sentry: Here you go, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks. It's... Flash, right? :Flash Sentry: Yup, that's me! And you're you. And we don't know each other very well. muttering Cool story, bro. :Twilight Sparkle: Right. I guess I'll... see you around. :Sunset Shimmer: You know how there's that girl who looks just like you when she's here but lives in another dimension and she's a pony princess? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh-huh. :Sunset Shimmer: Flash kinda had a... thing for her. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh. :feedback :Gloriosa Daisy: P.A. Hey, everyone! If you could start heading to the courtyard, that would be rad! It's time to start the best week of camp ever! :conversing :Spike: barking :Gloriosa Daisy: Hi, everyone! Welcome to Camp Everfree! I'm Gloriosa Daisy, your camp director! Think of me as your friendly camp and nature guide. And this is my brother, Timber Spruce! :Timber Spruce: Think of me as that awesome guy... who should always be invited to fun things. :Gloriosa Daisy: We aim to please, so before we hand out our tent assignments, we'd like to hear from all of you. You're free to do whatever you like here. :Timber Spruce: Uh, except hike near the rock quarry. That's off-limits. :Gloriosa Daisy: Y-Yes, but otherwise, your options are wide open. So what activities will make this the very best week of your lives ever? :Rainbow Dash: Ooh! Rock climbing! :Gloriosa Daisy: Done! :Rainbow Dash: Archery! :Gloriosa Daisy: Of course! :Rainbow Dash: Tetherball! :Gloriosa Daisy: Naturally! :Sunset Shimmer: Rainbow, I know you're excited, but maybe give somebody else a chance to make a suggestion. :Bulk Biceps: Arts and crafts! My mom... needs new pot holders. :Gloriosa Daisy: I'll supply the looms! :Pinkie Pie: Cookie decorating! slurps :Gloriosa Daisy: Ooh, I do make a mean sugar cookie. :Fluttershy: Early morning nature walks? :Gloriosa Daisy: With walking sticks for everyone! :Rarity: Ooh! Me! Oh, uh... a fashion show! Where I design the most fabulous camp looks inspired by today's hottest trends and have them modeled by my classmates in a gorgeous outdoor setting! :Gloriosa Daisy: A camp tradition! :Timber Spruce: We have literally never done that. :Gloriosa Daisy: I'll be taking requests the rest of the time you're here, so if there's anything you'd like to do, anything you need, just ask. :Principal Celestia: What about the camp gift? That was my favorite Camp Everfree tradition. :Gloriosa Daisy: The camp gift! Of course! :Timber Spruce: whispering Really? :Gloriosa Daisy: whispering Yes, really. :Timber Spruce: whispering Well, I just thought— :Gloriosa Daisy: whispering Then you thought wrong! :Sunset Shimmer: Anyone else picking up on a little tension between Gloriosa and her brother? :Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle: Ehhh... :Pinkie Pie: A little. :Gloriosa Daisy: Every year, campers work together to create something useful. A gift for future campers. Working toward this common goal is key to forming the strong bonds that will last well beyond your time here at camp! hushed Which is why it's so important. loud This gazebo was a gift from last year's group. Oh, oh, oh, and the totem pole and the sundial were also made by campers! :Principal Celestia: The sundial was our year's gift! :Vice Principal Luna: coughing Even though "some people" thought it was a little impractical, since the sundial can't be used at night. :Gloriosa Daisy: chuckles You all seem like a-a really amazing group. So I'm certain you'll come up with something inspiring to leave behind. :cheering :Timber Spruce: Speaking of leaving things behind, now's the time when we give out tent assignments so you can leave your heavy bags behind. :Gloriosa Daisy: Uh, girls will be getting their assignments from Timber. Guys, you're with me. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, boy! Hmm... Yay! I'm in the Emerald Tent! :Rarity: Ooh, me, too! :Applejack: Aquamarine. :Rainbow Dash: Me, too! :Applejack: Yee-hoo! :Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah! :Fluttershy: I got Amethyst. :Sunset Shimmer: Sapphire. :Twilight Sparkle: Me, too! I mean, I'm assuming I am. Heh-heh. Technically, sapphires aren't just blue. Heh-heh. They can be pink, purple, yellow... :Timber Spruce: Yeah, but they're mostly blue. That's why they're named after the Latin word sapphirus. :beat :Timber Spruce: whispering That means "blue". :Twilight Sparkle: whispering I know. But did you know that sapphires are just rubies without chromium? :Timber Spruce: No. But did you know that Sapphire Tent is the best one? :Twilight Sparkle: No. Why's that? :Timber Spruce: Because you're in it. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I bet you say that to all the campers. :Timber Spruce: Not true. Bulk Biceps You're in the Ruby Tent? Ha! That's the worst one! :Bulk Biceps: Aw, man! :Timber Spruce: I'm just jokin', buddy. Ruby Tent is great. It's like a sapphire but with chromium. :beat :Twilight Sparkle: giggles :Timber Spruce: But the Ruby and Coral Tents do look an awful lot alike to the undiscerning eye. I better show you where it is. Twilight See ya around. :Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer: giggling :Twilight Sparkle: What? :Applejack: Heh. Nothin'. :Rarity: Ooh! That was adorable! :Gloriosa Daisy: whistle Okay, everyone, go get settled in. We'll be meeting at the docks in fifteen minutes to go over some camp safety rules. Let me know if you need anything! :Filthy Rich: I need somethin'. :Gloriosa Daisy: Filthy Rich! So nice to see you. whispering What are you doing here?! Camp is just getting started! :Filthy Rich: Just takin' in the scenery, Gloriosa Daisy. It's so... hmm... relaxin'. :Gloriosa Daisy: Well, you can look around when camp is over. Now, if you don't mind... :beat :Filthy Rich: Fine. :drives away :Gloriosa Daisy: Filthy Rich is, uh, an alumni of the camp. He likes to check on his old stomping grounds every now and again. But enough about him. Find your tents and put away your things. We've got the best week of camp ever to begin! :Rarity: sighs I'm all for learning safety rules, but I do hope I can get started on my designs for the camp fashion show sooner rather than later. :Applejack: Huh. I still can't believe you talked Gloriosa into havin' a fashion show. We're in the middle of the woods, for cryin' out loud! We're s'posed to be roughin' it! :Rarity: It's clear from Gloriosa's own wardrobe that she appreciates a well put together look. Even if we are in the "middle of the woods". :Applejack: Fair enough. Just as long as you don't put me in one of your fancy pants outfits. ...You're gonna, aren't ya? :Rarity: No. Yes! chuckles Don't worry, darling. It'll absolutely speak to your personal sense of style... :Sunset Shimmer: spookily Oooooooooohhhh.... normal That was weird back there, right? With that guy, Filthy Rich? :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? Oh. Uh, I guess so. :Sunset Shimmer: I just have this feeling that Gloriosa's hiding something. Her brother is pretty cute, though, huh? :Twilight Sparkle: He's okay. :Sunset Shimmer: Ooooh, now look who's trying to hide something. :Twilight Sparkle: No, I'm not! :Sunset Shimmer: Hey, you okay? You seemed a little freaked out on the bus earlier. :Spike: Probably had another one of her nightmares. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm fine. I mean, what do I have to complain about? Ever since I transferred here, everyone from CHS has been really nice and accepting, especially considering what happened at the Friendship Games. :Sunset Shimmer: That wasn't your fault. Principal Cinch is the one who encouraged you to try and use all that magic to win the Games for Crystal Prep. You weren't ready to have that kind of power. But it's over now. And if there's any group that's gonna forgive you for something that happened in the past, trust me, it's this one. :Rainbow Dash: You guys comin' or what? :Sunset Shimmer: Be right there! I just wanna put on some sunscreen. Huh. I coulda sworn I packed it. :Twilight Sparkle: Found it! :noises :Sunset Shimmer: Did you? How is this possible? :Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe this. It's... :Sunset Shimmer: Are you kidding? This is great! I mean, we've all ponied up before, gotten the whole ears and wings and tail thing, shot magical rainbow lasers, but nothing like this has ever happened! How did you do it? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know! Maybe I didn't. Maybe it's her! :Sunset Shimmer: Her who? :Twilight Sparkle: Nothing. Never mind. Can we just not talk about it? And could you please not bring this whole levitating thing up to the others? :Sunset Shimmer: Why not? :Twilight Sparkle: You heard Applejack. This is supposed to be the place where everyone can get away from magic. I don't want them to know I brought some crazy new kind with me. :Sunset Shimmer: If you really don't want me to, I won't say anything. :Twilight Sparkle: I really don't. :Sunset Shimmer: Okay, but this isn't necessarily a bad thing! grunting sighs grunting sighs :Spike: I think you're just gonna have to pick it up. :Sunset Shimmer: Awww. :Gloriosa Daisy: thinking —show up like that! :Sunset Shimmer: What did you say? :Gloriosa Daisy: I... didn't say anything. Just here to make sure everyone was headed over to the docks! Did you need something? :Sunset Shimmer: Nope. :Gloriosa Daisy: Because if there is anything I can do to make this week the best week ever, you just let me know. I've got this! :Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, I'm good. Spike People that chipper make me nervous. :Pinkie Pie: This is gonna be so much fun! :Sunset Shimmer: I guess not all people. :Rarity: Oh, it's beautiful, isn't it? It looks like a diamond shining in the sun! :Fluttershy: It is lovely out here. The fresh air, the cool breeze, the birds that land on your finger. :Rainbow Dash: I think that only happens to you. :Gloriosa Daisy: Lake activities are available every day until sunset, so if you want to canoe, sail, windsurf, or swim, just let me know. :quacking :Fluttershy: Aren't they just the cutest? :splinters :Twilight Sparkle: yelps :Timber Spruce: Whoa! I know I'm charming, but you don't have to fall for me. :Flash Sentry: sighs Guess I can't get too jealous, right? After all, she isn't my Twilight. Not that the other Twilight was mine! But we were... you know. :Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. I get it. But your Twilight is a princess in Equestria. Hate to break it to you, but that's where she's gonna spend most of her time. :Flash Sentry: So you're saying I just need to get over her? :Sunset Shimmer: Kinda, yeah. :Flash Sentry: Ouch. You're not pulling any punches. :Sunset Shimmer: Not really my style. Sorry. :Vice Principal Luna: This is a safety hazard. I suggest we close down the dock for the remainder of the camp. :Students: complaining :Gloriosa Daisy: Oh, I'm sure it won't have to be for the remainder of camp. Just needs to be patched up a bit. I've got this! :Applejack: Huh. Or maybe we do! If you ask me, this whole dock needs to go. thump Building a new one could be our camp gift. Sure, it would benefit us, but a nice new dock would benefit future campers, too. :Students: cheering :Timber Spruce: I don't know. It's an awful lot of work. I wouldn't want you guys to miss out on doing other fun camp stuff because you're so busy building a dock for future campers. :beat :Rainbow Dash: I hear what you're saying, Timber, but we're Canterlot Wondercolts. We've got a reputation to uphold! And there was no way we're gonna leave this place without contributing the most awesome camp gift ever! I'm with AJ. Building a new dock is definitely it! What do you guys think? :Students: cheering :Gloriosa Daisy: Timber Looks like it's settled, then. :Timber Spruce: Gloriosa Looks like it. :Sunset Shimmer: That's some tension, all right. :Twilight Sparkle: We can reinforce the foundation. :Applejack: Make it nice and sturdy. :Sunset Shimmer: And we can add a wood-carved sign that says "Camp Everfree". :Fluttershy: And little boxes with food so you can feed the ducks and fishies. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, we'll add lanterns so you can see at night! :Rarity: gasps It's stunning! And will make an absolutely perfect runway for my camp fashion show! :Applejack: More importantly, it will be a great place for docking canoes and feeding the wildlife. :Rarity: Oh, you say "tomato", I say "perfect place to showcase glamorous boho-chic stylings". :Twilight Sparkle: What do you guys think? :Principal Celestia: It's going to be a lot of work, but we can do it! :Pinkie Pie: Yes! Adult supervision! :Applejack: Huh, nice hammer. Where did you get it? :Rainbow Dash: Uh, duh. The toolbox? :Applejack: Hah, that's cool. I made mine. :Rainbow Dash: Ugh. :Twilight Sparkle: Making lanterns out of solar-powered garden lights! Pretty crafty there, Timber! :Timber Spruce: You think that's crafty? You should see my macaroni art. I'm like the Picasso of noodles. :Twilight Sparkle: giggles :Principal Celestia: All right, now. You've made a lot of progress, but it's going to be getting dark soon. We can pick this up tomorrow between our other camp activities. :Gloriosa Daisy: Everyone, get cleaned up, and we'll gather by the fire pit at eight to share s'mores and scary stories! :Pinkie Pie: S'mores! :Rarity: ...And that's when she looked down and realized she was wearing purple socks with a burgundy dress! screaming Purple and burgundy, darlings! The same color family! screaming :Students: murmuring :Applejack: Uh... that was a terrifying story. :Rainbow Dash: chuckles Yeah, I'm terrified she'll try to tell it again. :Vice Principal Luna: throat Anyone else have a spooky story? :Timber Spruce: I have one. But I'm warning you, you might as well hug a friend now. That's how scary it is! :Fluttershy: gasps :Spike: whimpers :Fluttershy: Oh, dear. :Bulk Biceps: teeth :Timber Spruce: It's time I told you about the legend of Gaea Everfree. :Timber Spruce: narrating Many years ago, my great-grandparents came to this forest. Seeing its beauty, they decided that it would be the perfect place for a camp. But once they started building, strange things started to happen. One pitch black night, when the wind was howling, a tree branch crashed through the roof of their cabin! They screamed and ran outside, only to see the giant creature rising from the earth! She had wild hair like the roots of a tree. Her mouth had jagged rock teeth and her eyes were pools of black tar. But her aura shimmered like diamonds. Anywhere she went, she left a trail of gem dust in her wake. Trembling, my great-grandparents asked who she was and what she wanted. In a deep and hollow voice, she told them that her name was Gaea Everfree – an ancient spirit who held domain over the forest, and that my great-grandparents were trespassing on her land. They begged her to let them stay and build their camp, to share this wonderful place with others. Gaea Everfree finally agreed but warned them that they would not be able to keep it forever. Someday, she will return and reclaim the forest as her own. :Timber Spruce: So if you see a trail of gem dust, you'll know that it is... and scarier Gaea Everfree! :Students: screaming :Gloriosa Daisy: Hey, guys! Sorry, didn't mean to scare you! :Sunset Shimmer: Then why'd you come out of the bushes? :Gloriosa Daisy: I... took the scenic route, because the forest is beautiful at night. But no one else should do it without a guide, kay? All right, everybody, time to head to your tents. :Snips: Oh, hey, Gloriosa. Do you have extra toothbrushes? I forgot mine. :buzzing :Gloriosa Daisy: Sure do! I'll get one for you. :Snails: shuddering I'm scared of the dark! Do you have flashlights? :Gloriosa Daisy: Of course! I got this! :Spike: struggling Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: Sorry, Spike. I guess that story got to me. :Applejack: Why? It can't be real. :Rainbow Dash: I don't know. Gaea Everfree could be some creature that got booted from Equestria and ended up in this world. That's what happened with the sirens. :Applejack: Eh. Sounded more like something that Timber was makin' up just to scare us. At least I hope it was. Last thing I want is to have camp ruined by some power-crazed magical creature. :Rarity: Oh, hear-hear. We've had to deal with more than our fair share of those. At the Fall Formal, a musical showcase, the Friendship Ga— Well, I mean, you know, everything turned out all right, of course chuckle :Twilight Sparkle: Mmm. I'm kinda tired. I'm gonna turn in. :Sunset Shimmer: Maybe lay off bringing up what happened at the Friendship Games? I think she's still pretty sensitive about it. :Pinkie Pie: mouth full Our lips are sealed. :Spike: snores :Twilight Sparkle: grunts :Midnight Sparkle: Here I am! Over here. I'm always here! :Twilight Sparkle: No! :Sunset Shimmer: muttering What happened? :Twilight Sparkle: Nothing. Sorry, Sunset. :Sunset Shimmer: Uh, Twilight, I think something happened. :Twilight Sparkle: yelps :thud :Spike: grunts sighs Is it time to get up already? :Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, we really have to talk about this. :Twilight Sparkle: No, we don't! :Derpy: blows :screeches :Sunset Shimmer: Hey, I know you don't want to, but I really think we need to figure out what's going on with your magic. If you could learn to control it— :Twilight Sparkle: But that's just it! I'll never be able to control it! :crash :Rainbow Dash: What happened? :Twilight Sparkle: I didn't mean to! :Sunset Shimmer: We didn't see anything, so we don't know what happened. :Sunset Shimmer: Are you okay? :Sandalwood: Yeah. It was so weird. We were stuck in a middle of the lake with no wind, then all of a sudden, bam! The wind picked up, and we were pushed right into the dock. :Pinkie Pie: gasps You don't think it was the spirit, do you?! :Twilight Sparkle: herself No, it was me. :Trixie: Spirit, show yourself! The Great and Powerful Trixie commands it! :Rarity: What's that?! :Students: chatter :Rainbow Dash: Oh, man! All our hard work! Ruined! :Fluttershy: At least the fishies are eating well. :Sunset Shimmer: Let's salvage what we can out of the water. Maybe we can still fix this. :Rarity: We have to try! Camp Everfree needs a runway! :Applejack: Dock. :Rarity: Dock. Yes. That's what I meant. :Spike: his sleep So many squirrels... :Sunset Shimmer: Spike? :Spike: Ah! Oh. Aw, man! I was having the best dream. Wait. That dream could be a reality! :Sunset Shimmer: Before you run off to chase squirrels, do you have any idea where Twilight could be? I really need to talk to her. :Spike: What happened? Did she do that lifting things off the ground thing again? :Sunset Shimmer: That's just it. I don't know if it was her. But if it was, we need to deal with it head on. :Spike: I can track her down. :Twilight Sparkle: Keep it together. Deep breaths. You are not a monster. :Twilight Sparkle and Timber Spruce: scream :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, hi. chuckles What are you doing here? :Timber Spruce: Uh... Looking for you. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I just went on a nature walk and got a little lost. :Timber Spruce: Let me show you the way. I'm kind of an expert at these woods. I've lived here my whole life. :Twilight Sparkle: That must have been nice. Growing up at a camp. :Timber Spruce: Yeah, though it has its downsides. When I was younger, I wished we'd sell this place so we could live in a town like normal people. :Twilight Sparkle: Really? :Timber Spruce: I was ten. I really wanted to hang out at the mall. :Twilight Sparkle and Timber Spruce: giggle :Timber Spruce: I've never told that to anyone. You must be special. beat And not just because you have tree branch in your hair. :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh. How long has that been in there? :Timber Spruce: Not long. Just the whole time we were talking. :Twilight Sparkle: chuckles Well, why didn't you say something? :Sunset Shimmer: Spike I guess we can help Twilight deal with the magic stuff a little later. :Principal Celestia: Rock climbing is all about perseverance and trust. Rarity, you can trust that Applejack will spot you. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, so you can totally go faster than you're going. :Applejack: Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Sorry. I've been waiting to do this since we got here. :Rarity: Well, you have to wait a little longer, darling. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, good! Twilight, if you spot me, I can finally go. I'll go get another harness. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm not sure— :Timber Spruce: I better make sure my sister doesn't need anything. See you later? :music :Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, there you are! I was looking for you! :[rumble, :Students: screams :Spike: Was that an earthquake? :Twilight Sparkle: We aren't near any fault lines. :Bulk Biceps: Hey! Who left this crystaly dusty stuff here?! :Rarity: yelps I-I believe I'd like to come down now! :Applejack: struggles Sorry, it's a little bit stuck. :Rarity: screams Applejack! What are you doing?! :Principal Celestia: Is everything okay over there? :Applejack: Uh, I don't know what happened. I didn't even pull the rope that hard. It's like she was light as a feather all of a sudden. :Rarity: heavily I was scared half to death! :Applejack: It wasn't my fault! Let me help you get your harness out. :Rarity: No, thank you! :Applejack: spits water :Principal Celestia: What in the world just happened?! :Rarity: Oh, dear! I am so sorry! I think. Did I just do whatever that was? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't think it was your fault. I gonna go get Applejack a towel. :Sunset Shimmer: Me, too. Twilight You're not the only one with a new kind of magic! This is great! :Twilight Sparkle: No, it's not! Rarity and Applejack could have really hurt each other! Why is this happening? I don't— :Gloriosa Daisy: Hi, girls! Anything I can do for you? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, Applejack just fell into the lake! :Gloriosa Daisy: Oh, no! She's gonna need warm towels, dry clothes, oh, and a hot cocoa! I've got this! :screams :Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer: Fluttershy? :Sunset Shimmer: What happened?! :Fluttershy: I don't know. We were just decorating cookies and— :Pinkie Pie: And I was all, "You need more sprinkles! And you need more sprinkles!" :Sunset Shimmer: So, standard Pinkie Pie stuff. :Pinkie Pie: I was just tossing sprinkles to Fluttershy, when all of a sudden they glowed pink and exploded! :explosion :Pinkie Pie: Just like that, only earlier! :Sunset Shimmer: Oookaay. Why don't you lay off touching stuff for a while? :Fluttershy: Oh, dear. We really should clean all of this up. struggles Can someone help me out? :Constance: tweets :Fluttershy: Thank you, Mr. Bird. :Constance: tweets :Fluttershy: Why, of course I can get you a little something to— gasps Did you just... talk? :Constance: tweets :Fluttershy: But I don't speak "chirp". :Constance: tweets :Fluttershy: I don't know if you're the only bird I can understand. :Constance: tweets :Fluttershy: Oh, no! Please don't call for your friends. :and hooting :Fluttershy: It's nice to meet all of you, too. :Sunset Shimmer: Were you just talking to the birds? :tweets :Fluttershy: Um, yes? :slam :Fluttershy: screams :and hoots :Applejack: Did you tell them what happened? So crazy! I hoisted Rarity up the rock climbin' wall like it was nothin'! Like I had way more strength than I usually do. :Rarity: And I made a diamondy thing appear out of nowhere, which normally I'd be excited about. I mean, the facets were just perfect, and the— :Applejack: Rarity! :Rarity: Oh, sorry. It knocked Applejack over and then it disappeared! :Applejack: Speaking of disappearing, has anybody seen Rainbow Dash? :zoom :Rainbow Dash: screams thud Ow! :Applejack: Whoa! How'd you do that? :Rainbow Dash: I don't know. I started running to get the harness, and the next thing I knew, I was practically back in town! :Rarity: But if you had some sort of super speed, why you were gone for so long? :Rainbow Dash: Because I lost it when I got far away. And then it came back when I got close to camp. :Pinkie Pie: gasps Being at camp is giving us all new magical abilities! :Sunset Shimmer: Not all of us have gotten new abilities. I haven't, but Twilight— ...hasn't, either. :Applejack: sighs So much for my theory that leavin' CHS would mean leavin' any new magic business behind. :Sunset Shimmer: Something at the camp must be making this happen. :Fluttershy: Um, Gaea Everfree? :opens :Fluttershy: screams :Gloriosa Daisy: Applejack! I was looking for you! Here, I brought you some towels and dry clothes. Uh, what happened in here? :Sunset Shimmer: We're kinda trying to figure that out. :Gloriosa Daisy: Well, don't worry about it. I got this! :Sandalwood: Gloriosa, I kicked my beanbag into the lake! :Gloriosa Daisy: twitch I'll get you another one! :Derpy: And I'm all out of arrows! :Gloriosa Daisy: Say no more! New arrows coming right up! :Timber Spruce: There you are! hushed Filthy Rich is back. Do you want me to handle it? :Gloriosa Daisy: hushed Absolutely not! normal I've got this! internally :Sunset Shimmer: Fluttershy, enough with the screaming! :Fluttershy: I didn't scream. :Rainbow Dash: For once. :Rarity: Nobody did. :Sunset Shimmer: Huh? :Principal Celestia: P.A. Attention, campers! Anyone who's interested in making floating paper lanterns, please meet us by the picnic tables. :Applejack: I don't know about the rest of y'all, but I've been lookin' forward to comin' here for a month. Maybe we forget about this "new magic" for a bit and just try to focus on enjoyin' our time at camp? :Rarity: I was oh, so excited about designs I've come up with for the camp fashion show. :Rainbow Dash: And I've barely gotten to whoop anybody in tetherball. :Sunset Shimmer: I think we should try to figure it out. But if letting it go for now is what the rest of you want... :Everybody sans Sunset and Twilight: agreement :Pinkie Pie: Abso-tootly-lutely! :Rarity: Um, Pinkie Pie, what are you doing? :Pinkie Pie: Putting marshmallows in my lantern. Then when we light them, mine will be beautiful and delicious! :Spike: Hey, Twilight, why aren't you with everyone else? :Twilight Sparkle: Sunset said something at camp is causing the other girls to get new magic. I think it's Midnight Sparkle. She's still part of me. I can feel it. And I think her magic is infecting my friends. :Spike: What are we gonna do? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know what I can do. :Gloriosa Daisy: Okay, everyone! It's time to watch your lanterns fly! :Timber Spruce: Hey, cool lantern! Mine's my face! :Twilight Sparkle: nervously :Timber Spruce: Uh, you okay? :Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hmm. :Timber Spruce: You don't seem like yourself tonight. :Gloriosa Daisy: Ready? And... go! :thud :Pinkie Pie: Aw! Oh, well! Now I get to eat it! chomps Yep, beautiful and delicious. :snoring :footsteps :Sunset Shimmer: gasps Twilight? Twilight! Where is she going? :rustling :Sunset Shimmer: Twilight? What are you doing out here? :Twilight Sparkle: We're... we're meeting a cab to take us home. :Spike: She thought you'd talk her out of it. :Sunset Shimmer: Because I would. Twilight, you can't leave. :noises :Pinkie Pie: You don't think it was the spirit, do you?! :Twilight Sparkle: herself No, it was me. :Twilight Sparkle: I think it's Midnight Sparkle. She's still part of me. I can feel it. And I think her magic is infecting my friends. :Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, there's no Midnight Sparkle. There's only you. :Twilight Sparkle: How did you know what I was thinking? :Sunset Shimmer: When I touched your hand, I could see things. I could understand why you were leaving. My new magic...! This is my new magic! This is incredible! :Twilight Sparkle: No, it's not! I'm infecting you now! :Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, you have to stop looking at this as a bad thing. :Twilight Sparkle: Easy for you to say. Magic turned you into something beautiful. The last time I tried to use it, it turned me into a monster. I'm just so afraid it's gonna happen again. :Sunset Shimmer: Yes, last time I turned into something amazing, but I've let magic turn me into a monster, too. So if anyone understands what you're going through, it's me. I can help you, Twilight. And the rest of our friends can be there for you, too. But not if you run away. :Twilight Sparkle: sighs I'll stay. But I still don't think it's a good idea for me to be near the rest of our friends right now. Not until we know why this is happening. :Sunset Shimmer: Understood. :rustling :Sunset Shimmer: What was that?! :Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer: scream :Timber Spruce: screams Wait. Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Timber? I'm so glad it's just you! Wait, what are you doing out here? :Sunset Shimmer: With an axe? :Timber Spruce: I was chopping down firewood. :Sunset Shimmer: In the middle of the night? :Timber Spruce: We needed more for tomorrow night's campfire. And if I didn't take care of it tonight, it would be one more thing Gloriosa would add to her list. Gloriosa Daisy I've got this! :Twilight Sparkle: chuckles :Timber Spruce: What about you two? Why are you hanging out in the woods in the middle of the night? :Sunset Shimmer: Oh! I was sleepwalking. Twilight found me and was bringing me back to camp. :Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hmm. :Timber Spruce: Come on. I'll walk you guys back. I'll protect you from spookily Gaea Everfree! Everfree! Everfree! :Sunset Shimmer: Come on. That's obviously just a spooky story you made up to tell around the campfire. :Timber Spruce: Oh, no. It's legit. How else would you explain what happened at the docks? And that weird thing where the earth shook? Come on. I know a shortcut back to the tents. :sparkling :Sunset Shimmer: Legit, huh? I think we just found our "Gaea Everfree". :Spike: But why would he work so hard to make us think she was real? :Sunset Shimmer: You heard what he said about wishing his sister would sell this camp. If nobody wants to come here because it's home to some angry ancient nature spirit, it sure would help his cause. :Spike: We should tell Twilight. :Sunset Shimmer: Not yet. She's obviously going through a lot right now. We should probably be a hundred percent sure before we tell her the guy she likes is a jerk who's trying to run everybody out of camp. :Spike: Uh-huh! :knocking :creaking :Rainbow Dash: Phew! Uh, you gonna give us a hand here, Rarity? :Rarity: Oh, I'd love to, but I really need to get the stitching on this poncho done if it's going to make it into the camp fashion show. Though at the pace you two are moving, I don't know that the runway will ever be finished. :Applejack: The dock is our gift to the camp, and it's gonna get finished. That is, if Rainbow Dash would hurry up and bring me more wood. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, I can't go any faster! I don't want to end up in the woods again. :Applejack: Don't be silly. :Rainbow Dash: Really? :Applejack: sighs I know I said we should try to forget all about this new magic business, but I can't. What if I hammer the board into splinters? :Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash: agree :Applejack: Aw, shoot! I'm all out of nails. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, here you go! :Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, no! scream :Applejack: sighs :Pinkie Pie: What? Ohhh, did you think the nails would explode like the sprinkles? Wow! Glad that didn't happen, huh? :Rarity: sighs Sorry, girls. I didn't mean to. I don't know how to control this. :Rainbow Dash: It's okay. :Fluttershy: Oh, none of us do. :Sunset Shimmer: Which is why we shouldn't pretend this isn't happening. :Rainbow Dash: Do you have them now, too? :Sunset Shimmer: It started last night. When I touch people, it's like I can feel what they're feeling and see their memories. :Pinkie Pie: Oooh, fancy! Try me, try me! :music playing :Pinkie Pie: La-la-la-la. Ooh, taffy! :Sunset Shimmer: That explains so much. :Pinkie Pie: Yep. :Sunset Shimmer: Girls, we can't just brush these powers aside because it doesn't seem like the ideal time to get them. What if it turns out that they could actually make things better? :Rainbow Dash: Okay, that was pretty awesome! :Sunset Shimmer: And look what you managed to accomplish! :Rarity: Please, please, please can we do a run-through for the fashion show on it right this minute? :Applejack: Thought you weren't finished with the stitching on your poncho. :Rarity: I am now. :Sunset Shimmer: Get started without me. I've gotta go find Twilight. Seeing what we've been able to do here might make her embrace the new magic, too! Uh, not that she has any. :Gloriosa Daisy: muffled I just wish you didn't tell them that ridiculous story! :Timber Spruce: Ah, this is all too much for you! You have to let it go! :Sunset Shimmer: herself I knew it! He wants her to get rid of the camp! :opens :creaks :bump :Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry: Ugh! :Flash Sentry: Sunset Shimmer? What were you doing behind that door? :Sunset Shimmer: What? Um, nothing! I, um, lost an earring. Uh, there it is! :Flash Sentry: Hey, listen. I'm glad I ran into you. I really wanted to thank you. :Sunset Shimmer: For what? :Flash Sentry: For the tough love. Telling me I should get over Twilight. I needed to hear that. :Sunset Shimmer: Sure, no problem. :Flash Sentry: Is something wrong? :Sunset Shimmer: What? No. Why? :Flash Sentry: Come on, Sunset. We used to date. I know when something's bothering you. :Sunset Shimmer: sighs Okay, here's the deal. My friend really likes someone, but I don't think that someone is who she thinks they are. I don't wanna upset my friend by telling her what I think, because I also want to protect her, because if what I think is happening is really happening, then she deserves to know. You know? :Flash Sentry: Nnnno. But what I do know is that your friend is lucky to have someone like you to look out for them. :Sunset Shimmer: Really? :Flash Sentry: Yeah. You know, you've changed a lot since we went out. You're so much... nicer. :Sunset Shimmer: Thanks. I'm glad you noticed. :Flash Sentry: Uh, look, maybe you and me, we could start over as... friends. :Sunset Shimmer: Uh, uh, sounds great. I gotta go! :Flash Sentry: Cool, yeah! I want to start over later, too! Hah. :rumble :noises :Sunset Shimmer: Ah, shoot! He's definitely up to something! :playing Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D minor :Twilight Sparkle: It's Sunset. She says to meet her by the rock quarry. :Spike: I thought we weren't supposed to hike out that far. :Twilight Sparkle: She says it's important! :noises :Twilight Sparkle: What is that? shrieks :Sunset Shimmer: Shhh! :Twilight Sparkle: What's going on down there? :Sunset Shimmer: I think it's Gaea Everfree. Or rather, someone who wants us to think she's back. C'mon! Whoa... :Twilight Sparkle: This place is beautiful. :Sunset Shimmer: There's Equestrian magic here. I can... I can feel it. :Spike: Wait. I thought Timber was just faking there was a magical nature creature. Are you saying it's real? :Twilight Sparkle: Timber? What does he have to do with any of this? :Gloriosa Daisy: softly Nothing. It's all me. :Sunset Shimmer: Gloriosa? But... Timber. I was sure he was the one trying to make it seem like Gaea Everfree was back. It was you who was trying to scare everyone away? :Gloriosa Daisy: I would never try to scare anyone away from Camp Everfree. :noises :Filthy Rich: My, oh, my. You fell behind on your payments, Gloriosa. I own the land now. :Gloriosa Daisy: Please. My great grandparents founded this place. It's been in our family for generations! You have to let the camp stay! :Filthy Rich: Instead of turning it into a spa resort that will line my pockets with more money than this camp ever could? chuckles I don't think so. :Gloriosa Daisy: Please! I-I-I-I just need a little more time! :Filthy Rich: Fine. I'll give you 'til the end of the month. Hmph. :Gloriosa Daisy: cries :Gloriosa Daisy: What'll I do? cries :noises :Gloriosa Daisy: Huh? :noises :rumble :Gloriosa Daisy: Oof. coughs Wow! :noises :Gloriosa Daisy: gasps :burst :Gloriosa Daisy: Oof. :Timber Spruce: You don't know what those things are! :Gloriosa Daisy: But I know what they can do! I've been practicing! I can control their power now! :Timber Spruce: You don't know that for sure! :Gloriosa Daisy: This is our camp, and it's being taken away! If this has to be our last week here, I'm going to use whatever it takes to make it count! :Derpy: blows :noises :splash :crash :noises :rumble :splash :Timber Spruce: You were using magic all over the place! I had to tell them something to cover for you! What did you want me to do?! :Gloriosa Daisy: I just wish you didn't tell them that ridiculous story! :Timber Spruce: Ah, this is all too much for you! You have to let it go! :Sunset Shimmer: Timber wasn't talking about letting go of the camp. He was talking about you letting go of the magical geodes! All those things you were doing to make this week the best week ever. Every time you used magic to do them, you caused another problem somewhere else! Timber was... covering for you! :Gloriosa Daisy: How do you know what I was doing with the geodes? How do you know about the magic? :Sunset Shimmer: I can see things. Feel things. Because I have magic, too. And so does she. And so do our friends. :Twilight Sparkle: Gloriosa, Timber wasn't wrong. Maybe you should stop using magic. Too much of it can be dangerous if you can't control it. :Gloriosa Daisy: Oh, I got this. And I'm going to use it to save my camp. I just need more power! :Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer: No! :noises :Gloriosa Daisy: Sorry, girls. I know what I need to do. But I feel like we're not on the same page. So... :Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer: struggle Gloriosa! :noises :Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer: No! :chattering :Rarity: Where are Twilight and Sunset? sighs they're missing our dress rehearsal. :Pinkie Pie: Uh-uh. :Rarity: I suppose we can get started without them. Whenever you're ready! :pop music :Rarity: Hmm. Told you you'd like it. :Applejack: It's alright... I guess. I do get to keep it after camp though, right? :growing :pump squeaking :Snails: She looks... different. :Snips: Yeah. She looks... taller. :Rarity: This is only a preview. I've got another entire line I'll debut at the real thing. :scratch, music stops :Rarity: Why did you stop the—? gasps Oh, my goodness! :Gloriosa Daisy: Attention, campers! :Trixie: It's Gaea Everfree! :Flash Sentry: She's real! :Bulk Biceps: Aah! We're doomed! :Timber Spruce: Gloriosa?! What are you doing?! :Applejack: That's Gloriosa? Am I goin' crazy, or are her feet not touchin' the ground? :Pinkie Pie: Freaky-deaky! :Gloriosa Daisy: I have an announcement to make! Filthy Rich wants this to be the last session of Camp Everfree. But don't worry, I've got this! :of magic and rapid thorn growth :screams :Rainbow Dash: Oh, come on! We literally just finished building that! :Fluttershy: Oh, why do these kinds of things always happen to us? :Rarity: What are we going to do? :Rainbow Dash: What we always do! Save the day! :The Equestria Girls: agree :Pinkie Pie: Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy! This is gonna be so much fun! I only wish we had time to make superhero capes! :Rarity: Oh, me, too! :Rainbow Dash: sighs Enough about our wardrobe! We've got to stop Gloriosa from trapping everybody in here! :screams :and rapid growth noises :Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops: scream :noises :Rarity: grunts :on the ground :chattering :Fluttershy: Um, hi. Do you think you can give us a hand— um, er, paw? We could really use a way out. :chattering :zooming :Applejack: grunts Hmph. :chattering :explosions :crunch :Applejack: yelps :Rainbow Dash: struggling :explosion :magical explosion :Applejack: This isn't working! Her magic is too strong! :Spike: growls :Sunset Shimmer: Nice work, Spike! grunts Twilight, you have to use your magic! :Twilight Sparkle: I don't think I can lift something that big. :Sunset Shimmer: It's our only chance of getting out of here and helping our friends! :of magic :Twilight Sparkle: grunts sighs :Gloriosa Daisy: Why are you fighting me?! I'm doing this to save our camp! I'm doing this for you! :Rarity: nervously Gloriosa, let's just think about this for a moment, shall we? I mean, I think Camp Everfree is absolutely delightful, but I just don't know that I'm quite ready to give up my weekly trips to the spa. :Gloriosa Daisy: sweetly To the spa...? enraged To the spa?! :Rainbow Dash: yelps :strike SFX :Timber Spruce: Gloriosa, this isn't the way! :Gloriosa Daisy: I appreciate your concern, Timber, but I got this! :Timber Spruce: Agh! No, you don't! :Sunset Shimmer: grunts Twilight, do you think you can use your magic? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't want to use too much. Midnight Sparkle could take over. :Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, our friends are in there! :Twilight Sparkle: Okay. :Timber Spruce: Please, Gloriosa! What you're doing is crazy! You have to listen to me! :Sunset Shimmer: That isn't Gloriosa. :Rarity: Twilight! :Applejack: Sunset! :Rainbow Dash: You're okay! :Sunset Shimmer: That isn't your sister. It's someone who's been consumed by Equestrian magic. :Timber Spruce: Whoever you are, you have to let my sister go! Please, Gloriosa, come back! I need you! Gloriosa! :crackling :Twilight Sparkle: huffs :Applejack: Rarity! :Rarity: grunts I can't keep this up forever! :Sunset Shimmer: Twilight It's up to you. You can use your magic to pull the brambles apart! :Twilight Sparkle: No. There's too many of them. It would take too much magic. I can't! :Sunset Shimmer: It's the only way! You have to embrace the magic inside you! :Twilight Sparkle: What if she takes over? What if instead of saving everyone, I turn into Midnight Sparkle and only make things worse? :Sunset Shimmer: That won't happen! We won't let it. :cracking :noises :Rarity: Agh! :Sunset Shimmer: Come on, Twilight! You have to be stronger than she is! :Midnight Sparkle: laughs You will never control me! I will always be a part of you! :Twilight Sparkle: whimpers Noooo! :Sunset Shimmer's voice: Twilight, listen to me! You are in charge! :Rarity's voice: You are a light, darling! A force for good! :Rainbow Dash's voice: Yeah! You can kick the darkness's butt! :Pinkie Pie's voice: We're here for you, Twilight! :Applejack's voice: And we'll be here, no matter what! :Fluttershy's voice: We believe in you! :Sunset Shimmer's voice: You... are not... Midnight Sparkle! :Twilight Sparkle: No! I... am... Twilight Sparkle! And the magic I carry inside me is... the Magic of Friendship! :shatter :Gloriosa Daisy: No! Stop! :explosion :rejoice :Timber Spruce: Gloriosa? :sound :Gloriosa Daisy: What... What happened? :Timber Spruce: It's okay. It's gonna be okay. :cheering :Spike: You did it! Whoa. Nice bling. :Applejack: What... What are these? :Sunset Shimmer: I'm not sure. But clearly we have some kind of connection to them. :Rarity: I almost don't care what they are. They are gorgeous! gasps And will totally go with the other collection I was working on for the camp fashion show! giggles That's probably cancelled, isn't it? :Gloriosa Daisy: I am so sorry. I only wanted this to be the best week Camp Everfree has ever had, and instead I've made it the worst. Maybe it's for the best that I'm losing the camp to Filthy Rich. :Principal Celestia: No. It's not. This camp has meant so much to so many people, my sister and me included. :Vice Principal Luna: Why do you think we wanted our students to come here? :Twilight Sparkle: We can't let Filthy Rich take this place away! If camp meant so much to you two, maybe it meant as much to the other campers who came here in years past. :Sunset Shimmer: And maybe we can get them to help save it! :Applejack: Oh! Like a fundraiser? :Rarity: Or a ball?! :Rainbow Dash: Our band could play! :Fluttershy: I could help write a new song just for the occasion! :agreeing :Gloriosa Daisy: Those are all good ideas, but where would we hold it? :Sunset Shimmer: We could hold it in the crystal cave! :Rarity: gasps A Crystal Ball! I love it! :Gloriosa Daisy: I admire everyone's enthusiasm. Really, I do. But I-I just don't know how we're going to plan a ball by tomorrow and invite everyone. :Equestria Girls: We got this! :cheering :Gloriosa Daisy: Thank you all so much for coming! And for helping us raise enough money to... save Camp Everfree! :cheering :Gloriosa Daisy: Rainbooms Thank you. For everything. Oh, if I'd just asked for help in the first place... :Rainbow Dash: Hey, don't sweat it, it's kinda what we do. :chatter :Timber Spruce: Not to brag or anything, but it's pretty cool how I saved all those campers from those Rubus fruticosus. :beat :Timber Spruce: Blackberry brambles. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm familiar with the genus. It's just a little weird you say you saved the campers. I thought I saved them. :Timber Spruce: Yeah. But I'' saved ''you from falling on the docks so that you could save the campers. So technically, it was all me. :Twilight Sparkle: giggles I'm really glad I met you. :Timber Spruce: Uh-oh. :Twilight Sparkle: What? :Timber Spruce: That sounds like a goodbye. And here I was hoping we'd still be able to hang out. Maybe get dinner and catch a movie? :Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. I'd really like that. :Timber Spruce: Oh, good! I was hoping that's what this meant. :romantic music :Gloriosa Daisy: Oh, uh... nervously Sorry. I need to borrow Timber. There are some donors I really want him to meet. They were good friends with Mom and Dad. :Timber Spruce: Save me a dance, okay? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh-huh. :Rarity: Adorable. :Sunset Shimmer: He does seem like a pretty cool guy. :Rainbow Dash: You know what else is cool? Our awesome new superpowers! :zoom :Rainbow Dash: I handed out, like, four hundred fliers, set up the stage, and still had time to pick up pizza! I love my super-speed! :Sunset Shimmer: About that. I think the crystals are the source of the superpowers. :Fluttershy: You're not gonna ask us to give them up, are you? :Sunset Shimmer: No. In fact, I think maybe we were meant to have them all along. :Twilight Sparkle: Me, too. :The Equestria Girls: agreement :slurping :Sunset Shimmer: There is one thing I'm still wondering about, though. :Twilight Sparkle: What's that? :Sunset Shimmer: Where did the magic that hit this cave come from? :noises :Rainbow Dash: Third time is a charm. Or is it fifth? I've lost track. :Rarity: All that matters is that the runway is finished. :Applejack: I think you mean the "dock"? :Rarity: Oh, to-mah-to, tomato. :Pinkie Pie: Let's celebrate! :explosion :Rarity: faints en:Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree es:Transcripciones/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: La Leyenda de Everfree Категория:Стенограммы, Девочки из Эквестрии